Madagascar 4 New York prison
Madagascar 4 New York prison is the fourth installement of the Madagascar film series After their friends are captured and taken to Central Park zoo Melman and Maya have to go save their friends from an army of javan rhinos PLOT After Europes most wanted Alex the lion Melman the giraffe Maya the Indian elephant and their friends are taking a tour in canada but unfortunately Alex Marty the plains zebra Gloria the hippopotamus Gia the jaguar Manu another indian elephant and the others are captured by Javan rhinos and taken to New York Melman and Maya prove too tough to capture and escape.maya gets upset about losing Manu Melman convinces her to go rescue their friends however they are attacked by orcas even though Maya is too much for 30 orcas they mushroom into 70 and could eat Maya alive Melman cannot let that happen to the poor elephant so he risks his own life melman is unfortunately bitten he is left with a large wound on his leg and his leg is dead and cannot move Melman as easily melman still moves despite his broken leg and he recues Maya.Maya carries melman on her back to the train and puts a bandage on melmans left hind leg and gives him crutches Melman and Maya try to steer the train but the engine blows out and the two are stuck in the middle of nowhere just then the killer whales return however a 200 foot long blue whale surfaces melman understands the whale and the creature offers to help them. so they begin their long trip to New York city eventuly they come across a whaling boat the whalers turn out to be 5 javan rhinos they try to kill the giraffe elephant and whale but the whale smashes the boat with her tail and the rhinos hop onto a life boat however their weight sinks the lifeboat and they are forced to swim to shore.as the that night as the whale swims on they get cold melman grabs a blanket he saved from the ship when it sank and puts it on Maya. That morning they get attacked by Greenland sharks one tryss to eat Maya but melman hits it on the nose with one of his crutches Maya blows sea water at the sharks and they swim away later the two get thirsty they come across a ship a little kid spots them and tells the someone to help them no one believes him so he grabs rope and gets them to climb it Melman and Maya tell them that they are thirsty and takes them to get water the people apologise to the kid for not believing him and that they could have died.The kid tells them that theyree heading to their home in New York after a vacation in Canada and that while theyre waiting to get home soon Melman and Maya Become good friends Melman teaches Maya how to speak normaly and Maya teaches melman to drink water with his nose.the next morning they arrive in Manhattan now the two have to get to the zoo on foot later Alex Marty Gloria Gia Manu and the others are hidden in an off display enclosure of the zoo wich will soon become the death enclosure of Alex and his friends Alex soon reveals itss joey the red kangaroo thatss been all behind this Alex gets angry and tries to fight the killer but he soon realises that he and his friends have had their hands chained up.Meanwhile Maya hurries to the Central Park zoo with melman on her back as the zoo opens joey takes a view over the zoo wich he plans on taking over finalyy the habitat is finished and they are ready to kill Alex and his friends Mayaand melman arrive just in time and Maya yells STOP!she was finaly able to speak and a huge fight occurs. joey makes the javan rhinos rope and cage Maya (simular to Horton hears a who)melman tells Manu that it's Maya who loves him and Manu manages to get through the powerful rhinos and frees Maya The two fight joey joey falls into the gorillas pen and is tossed out of central park zoo. Manu and maya enjoy a love conetion so does melman with Gloria.melman and Gloria go for a trip to china for vacation and the movie ends. After the credits joey falls down into a shredder and his fur is cut and joey runs away.